Somnus Mortuus
by Sephora4
Summary: OS. Drago accoudé depuis plusieurs heures au bar, sous le cumule d’alcool, pris enfin sa décision. Il devait le rejoindre, et tous lui avouer. Qu’importe le résultat. Il sera libéré. Yaoi Harry/Drago


**Série ****: Harry Potter**

**Titre**** : Somnus mortuus**

**Auteur**** : sephora4 **

**Couple ****: Yaoi Drago/Harry**

**Genre ****: One shot. Romance/Dramatique**

**Prévention ****: Personnage qui ne sont pas à moi (Comme d'habitude) mais à JKR. **

**Et j'ai testé une certaine écriture. Je ne sais pas si on la verra sur le site de fan fiction c'est juste un test… Elle s'appelle « magic school two ».**

**Merci à La Tichi Forever, ma bêta lectrice pour cette fiction.**

* * *

**Dédicace**

**Ah ma Bêta lectrice Maliviia**

_**Qui pour une fois, n'as pas travaillé. C'est un **__**cadeau**__** j'allais tous de même pas te l'envoyer**_

**Bon ce n'est pas la 1ere fiction dont je t'avais parlé. Celle que j'avais intitulé «**_ amnésie amoureuse_** » bah elle trône encore dans mes fichiers… vu son avancement (**_**qui est de la moitié d'une page Word voit comme j'ai été inspiré.**_**) J'ai décidé de t'offrir celle qui à germée dans mon esprit pendant que j'attendait la fin des 3 heures de Bac Blanc de Math (**_**Et oui j'avais déjà fini. J'ai fais les ¾ du sujet en 1 heures 30. Fallais bien que j'occupe le reste du temps. Les poses pipi sa rempli pas les 1 heures 30 restantes… Bon après croisons les doigts pour que ce que j'ai fais (le sujet je parle) ne soit pas foireux.**_**). Bien donc voila, je sais ce n'est pas un OS long comme tu voulais… mais n'oublis pas que pour moi écrire du Yaoi, c'est comme pour toi, écrire une fiction Hétéro genre Itachi/Sakura (Enfin à part si depuis le temps t'as réussi à l'écrire...). Et pis crotte c'est mieux que rien . Aller j'espère que cela te plairas tout de même. Gros bisous.**

* * *

**Résumé**

**Drago accoudé depuis plusieurs heures au bar, sous le cumule d'alcool, pris enfin sa décision. Il devait le rejoindre, et tous lui avouer. Qu'importe le résultat. Il sera libéré.**

* * *

**Somnus mortuus**

Accoudé au bar, du pub «_ Les 3 balais_ », une jeune personne blonde vêtue d'une longue cape sombre, accumulait les boissons. Une demie douzaines de whisky pur feu vide s'entassaient devant lui. Continuant à s'abreuver, les pensées du jeune homme s'inondaient au fur et à mesure d'alcool fort. Mais cela avait aussi pour cause de rendre ses intentions fermes.

Cela faisait des années qu'il attendait le moment de prendre cette décision. Etait ce vraiment l'instant propice ? Devait il se lancer et lui avouer ses sentiments, ou attendre encore quelques temps. Continuer à vivre avec ce secret, qui perdurait depuis déjà tant d'années. Pourquoi rebrousser chemin, il fallait se lancer. Tout plaquer et partir à sa rencontre, afin de révéler à l'air libre ce feu ardent qui l'habitait. Peu importe l'avis des gens et les conséquences qui suivra cette révélation.

Il n'y avait donc plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Se préparer pour ce long voyage et ne jamais revenir.

Drago termina en un cul sec le whisky devant lui, et sorti d'un pas calme et alcoolisé, du pub. Débouchant dans la grande rue de Près Au Lard sous le soleil de l'après midi, il pivota rapidement sur lui-même et disparu.



En une fraction de seconde il se matérialisa devant un riche manoir anglais. Tous ce qu'il y avait de plus rustique dans le monde de l'aristocratie. Ouvrant la grande porte de bois gravée, il entama la traversé du hall par de petits pats las. La pièce était nullement éclairé, hormis à son opposé, là ou se dressait l'immense escalier de marbre. Dès son entré dans ce lieu, son humeur changea du tous au tous. Une grande mélancolie submergea les brides de bonheur qu'il possédait. Était ce les souvenirs que lui remémorait ce lieu, ou les occupants eux même qui le rendait malheureux ?

Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, situé bien au fond de l'entrée sombre, il débuta une ascension lente. Permettant ainsi à une vieille femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, de l'intercepter. Celle-ci avait surgit rapidement d'une petite porte sur la gauche de l'escalier. Attrapant son enfant par le bras, elle le retourna vers elle, une joie indescriptible dans son regard d'acier et ses longs cheveux blonds, lui donnait l'allure d'une folle.

«_ Le maître requiert ta présence ce soir ! Une rumeur cours, sur tes intentions. _»

Elle s'arrêta attendant qu'il intervienne, mais reprit.

« _Depuis quelque temps, il récompense ses fidèles. Ce soir sera ton grand jour_ » S'exclama t-elle bruyamment.

Contrairement à sa mère, Drago resta figé. Malgré sa crainte du Lord noir, la nouvelle l'importait peu. Il se détacha rapidement de l'emprise de la vielle femme et sans un seul regard continua à monter jusqu'à l'étage suivant, la laissant jubiler là ou il l'avait quitté les secondes auparavant. Au second palier, il tourna directement à gauche, continua quelque peu et s'arrêta devant une porte au vernis noir. Tournant dans ses mains la poigné d'argent, il entra et referma la porte.



La pièce ou Drago avait pénétré, était spacieuse. La teinte verte et argent se reflétait sur tous les murs. Même l'immense lit en baldaquin, d'un fer forgé noir, arborait les deux couleurs représentatives de la maison de Salazar Serpentard. S'avançant jusqu'au fond, il ouvrit une nouvelle porte et entra dans la salle d'eau. Au beau milieu de cette pièce clair, se trouvait une grande baignoire. Ouvrant les 2 robinets, un à un. Il laissa un flot d'eau chaude remplir le réceptacle. Les vapeurs envahirent rapidement la pièce. Tandis que son bain se remplissait, il se plaça devant un miroir, d'un coup de manche dégagea la vitre de la buée et s'examina… Le visage triste, blême… « _Cette atmosphère qui se dégage ici ne me réussi plus._ » Songeas t-il. Tournant la tête vers un petit placard, il l'ouvrit et en sorti une coupe. La remplissant d'eau, le jeune homme retourna dans sa chambre à coucher et se dirigea vers une petite armoire. Tirant vers lui un tiroir, celui-ci dévoila une multitude d'objets magiques et préparatifs à potion. Promenant sa main droite sur les fioles, il en extirpa une toute petite. On pouvait lire écrite sur celle-ci, une écriture fine et emmêlée « _Somnus mortuus_» et juste en dessous écrit en bien plus petit « _5 gouttes pour 12 heures de sommeil mort _». La couleur du liquide à l'intérieur, rappelait la teinte du sang caillé. Faisant chemin inverse, il déposa la coupe sur une petite tablette près du lit, ouvrit la fiole et en vida le contenu dans l'eau transparente de son verre.



Laissant sa coupe, là ou il l'avait posé. Il pénétra une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain, et pris possession pendant une bonne demi heure, de sa baignoire. Apres l'avoir quittée, il se r'habilla légèrement d'une simple robe de sorcier noire et rejoignit son lit. Empoignant sa coupe à ses cotés, il l'a bu d'une traite pour faire passer la saveur, son visage en exprima le dégoût. Passant ensuite la main sous son oreiller, il en extirpa une cravate rouge et or. Ses armoiries montraient sa provenance. La maison Gryffondor de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. S'installant confortablement dans son immense lit, la cravate serrée dans ses poings, il murmura ses quelques dernières paroles _« Accueil moi à bras ouvert Harry, je te rejoint_ »… puis il se laissa emporter par la fatigue… Il n'était que 14 heures de l'après midi et il s'évada enfin.

**FIN**

**Somnus mortuus. Si j'ai bien traduit en latin . Signifie « sommeil mort ».**

**Voila cette fiction se termine là. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Lâchez vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, tout est accueillit à bras ouvert.**

**PS : Je me dis que mon idée était peut être très confuse. J'impose un petit résumé, même si vous trouvez que il n'y en a pas besoin. ****En gros j'ai crée un Drago amoureux de Harry, mais ce dernier ne l'a jamais su. Tout à fait normal . L'un est vivant, et vie du coté des gagnants de la grande bataille, c'est-à-dire le camp de Voldemort. Et le second bah… il est mort. Voila pourquoi il est question de non retour… enfin je pense que tous cela était compris mais bon je préfère m'expliquer… ****Apres peut être que la question de la potion se posera. Pour faire de nouveau simple prenons en exemple les médicaments que nous utilisons, certain à petite dose permette de calmer ou de se reposer, mais à grande dose ils deviennent mortel… Bah toute une fiole de potion… voyez l'effet.**

**Merci de votre attention et d'avoir lu ma fiction. J'espère vous retrouvez dans une nouvelle (ou une ancienne ) fiction. A très bientôt. Bisous**

**Sephora4**


End file.
